This project is focused at understanding the basic control mechanisms responsible for expression of the human interleukin 2 (IL-2) gene. Particular items addressed are as follows: 1) Expression os the human IL-2 gene in various cell types - Ordinarily, human IL-2 is expressed only in T cells where it is under tight inducible control. We have stably transfected the human IL-2 gene into mouse fibroblasts and a human epithelial cell line. In both cases the gene is constitutively expressed. The expressed mRNA is not of the expected size, however. RNA mapping experiments have been used to define the basis for its altered expression. 2) The mechanism for activation of IL-2 expression in MLA 144 cells by a retroviral insertion - The role of the viral regulatory elements in influencing IL-2 expression in transient systems have been investigated. 3) Role of 3' sequences in controlling Il-2 expression have been examined.